Metallic Smiles
by kitkat1003
Summary: Mikey is sick and tired of being treated like a pushover. However, when he tries to prove himself to every one else by going topside alone, he wishes he'd never gone up at all. 2012 version. Apriltello for the win! Set before Mazes and Mutants
1. Chapter 1

**Metallic Smiles**

Mikey was always smiling. Well, not _always, _but enough to be noticed by his family. He was soon dubbed the goofy, happy-go-lucky kid. His eyes were a brilliant blue that stayed full of innocence even after every fight. However, Mikey was not invincible. Words hurt him just as much as they do to anyone else, but he was good at hiding his pain. His father, a mutant rat person, always warned him not to go topside alone from their sewer home. He knew the humans would never understand the truth. As his sons struggled with this fact, he was there to rub their shells for comfort. Oh, did I forget to mention? Mikey is a mutant turtle.

It was another day in New York, or rather as normal a day can be when you're a mutant. Mikey sighed. He hated not being allowed to go outside alone. He hated it almost as much as being unable to see the sun. His brothers acted so high and mighty, but he'd show them! Tonight, he decided, he would go topside all alone! No more brothers treating him like a baby, he was going to prove he was tough. That night Mikey waited for his family to sleep. Then he snuck out, nunchucks in their holsters.

Splinter could swear something was wrong. He had a feelingsomething bad was going to happen. However, fatigue got the best of him, and he went back to sleep.

Mikey was running. How could he have been so stupid?! Footbots were on his tail, Razor and Fishface in the front. Mikey was running so fast he practically flew over buildings. He couldn't get caught, he just couldn't! Immersed in his thoughts, Mikey didn't notice the roof ending. He jump at the last second, crashing down on the next roof.

"Well well well," Razor growled. "Hello Michelangelo," Mikey gulped.

"H.. Hey Razor! Get your claws sharpened?" Mikey somewhat stuttered, trying to use some witty banter to make himself more confident. Razor growled again.

"Footbots! Get him!" He ordered. Mikey took out his nunchucks and twirled then around wildly, taking dozens of robots down. However, he couldn't stop all of them, and was hit in the head from behind. He felt himself being dragged away as he closed his eyes, the world fading to black.

Raph waited impatiently for Mikey to make breakfast. Mikey always did, mostly because the rest of his brothers were too incompetent at it. After a record time of two minutes, Raph stomped over to Mikey's room.

"Mikey! Come and make breakfast!" He screamed, pounding on the door. There was no response. "Mikey!" Raph yelled again, softer this time. Worried, Raph kicked open the door to the youngest sibling's room. It looked just like it did the last time he saw it, with one missing person. "Mikey?" He asked, scared now.

"Mikey?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! New chapter is up! Read and review please! And don't forget to enjoy!

Mikey woke up suspended with his arms and legs wrapped in chains. His head was pounding, and he struggled fruitlessly to get free from the cold metal grasp.

"So you're awake," A voice colder than the chains boomed through the large room. Mikey took a second to survey his surroundings. He didn't like what he saw. He was in a giant stone room, chained up in the middle. Weapons like whips and knives littered the room, and blood was splattered all over the walls. Shredder, the cold voice from earlier, stepped in and walked up to him. "I'm going to make this very simple," He told the orange masked terrapin. "Tell me where Hamato Yoshi is. NOW!" Mikey flinched at the yell, but still managed to shake his head. The Shredder took one of the knives scattered around the room and threw it at Mikey, hitting his shoulder. Mikey screamed as the knife hit him, and again when the knife was ripped out. Blood poured from the wound, dripping to the floor. The Shredder turned and walked away. "I'll let you think things over," He laughed and disappeared into the dark corridor. Left to his thoughts, Mikey mentally prepared himself for the horrors that he would be subjected to. No matter what, he wouldn't sell out his family. Never.

When Leo heard Raph screaming his name at three a.m., he sighed, thinking it was a normal day. However, when Raph came in yelling that Mikey was gone, he immediately jumped up and ran to tell Master Splinter they were leaving and to get Donnie from his lab. They split up and ran across the roofs, hoping and praying to find their baby brother safe and sound. Unfortunately, luck was not on their side. Raph called them over to a roof covered with mutilated footbots. Then, they noticed what Raph was pointing at. Two broken nun chucks lay on the ground, along with droplets of blood. The little drops made a little trail all the way to the end of the roof. Leo looked over to Raph, who had remained expressionless throughout the entire time they were searching. When he did, he nearly did a double take. Raph looked like he was about to cry, holding the nun chucks to his chest. Leo walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. Don't worry," He told him "We'll get him back. That's a promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I tried to make this chapter longer after reading your reviews. Might take a while for the next chapter because school just started. Anyway, enjoy!

Mikey groaned as Shredder came in again. It had almost been two months since he'd been there, not that he'd been counting the days, but Razor had. The turtle's used to be idol was absolutely tickled by the idea of Mikey in pain. Mikey was now bruised and battered, new and old wounds covering his body, along with a few scars. The Shredder didn't bother with the formalities, he just waited, giving a pointed look at the terrapin. Mikey responded by spitting blood, sweat, and spit all over The Shredder's polished armor. He smiled, triumphant, at least in his point of view. The Shredder replied to this offense by slashing Mikey in the face, leaving three large gashes on his right cheek.

"I will break you turtle!" He growled, staring into Mikey's now dimly lit blue eyes. "I have all the time in the world. After all, your family doesn't care. Where are your brothers anyway? You'd think they'd have found you by now," Still no response from the turtle. The Shredder swiftly walked off, leaving Mikey to his thoughts. The tough wall that Mikey had encased his mind in cracked a little, allowing one sentence to sneak in. Where were his brothers?

Two Months. That's how long Mikey had been gone. Raph slammed his fist into the punching bag remembering about what happened after they found those nun chucks. The three went home as the sun went up that day and told April, Casey, and Splinter the news. Splinter took it hard. Again he had lost a child, but not just any child. His sunshine, his light was stolen from him. As soon as _he_ heard the news, Casey became more violent, fighting constantly, skipping school, etcetera. April was a sobbing mess, but soon became bitter. Raph, Leo, and Donnie stayed mostly the same, but those two months had ripped their trust in each other to shreds. They barely spoke to one another, especially Raph himself. While Donnie and Leo had learned to cook in the absence of the youngest, Raph refused to. Donnie and April had later had "hooked up" as one might say, and everything seemed normal at the surface. However, underneath the barrier of serenity lie a particular turtle stuck with his emotions in such turmoil. There was sadness, guilt, worry, anger, and despair all swirling inside him. Oh, did I forget hatred? Yes, there was lots and lots of hatred.

How easy things may seem on the outside, looking in. When Raph went to the punching bag more frequently, Leo just blamed it on Mikey's disappearing act. He never thought much of it really, just stood up tall and tried to make everything normal. He hummed quietly as he made himself breakfast, then, noticed Raph looking at him with something in his eyes that sent a shiver down Leo's spine.

"What do you want for breakfast Raph?" He asked, hoping that gleam in Raph's eyes was just hunger. Raph began to shake.

"I DON'T WANT ANYTHING MADE BY YOU!" He shrieked, causing Leo to jump five feet in the air and Donnie to come running in. Raph slammed one of his tightly clenched fists on the table, a small crack appearing beneath it. "Dammit, Leo! When did you just give up!" Raph bellowed at a lower volume. Everything just came swirling out of him as Leo stared at him with a look of confusion. "You and Donnie are just acting like Mikey didn't exist! I mean, you learned to cook! What, you think Mikey will never cook again, so you just gave up and learned how?! Don't you care that he can still be out there?! HE'S MAH LITTLE BROTHER LEO!" Raph's voice cracked at the last sentence, and he broke into tears, sobs racking his shoulders up and down as he laid his head on the table. Leo opened his mouth to say something, but Raph cut him off. "He's mah little bro," He whispered.

"He's our little bro too," Donnie interjected, tears streaming silently down his face. Raph shook his head from beneath his arms.

"No, he's mine, only mine," He chanted slowly over and over again, rocking back and forth in his chair. Leo looked at the supposed strongest turtle on the team, looking totally broken in the kitchen. He finally let his own tears fall as the breakfast in the pan burned.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY! I'm supposed to disclaim so uhhh…. I do not own TMNT! Though if I did new episodes would be out by now! Btw, did you know that on Microsoft word, Mikey and Raph are not real words, but Leo and Donnie are? Weird. Anyway, ENJOY!

A few minutes after Raph's "breakdown", Leo was cleaning up his mess, Donnie was back in his lab, and Raph was in his room, staring up at the ceiling, tears still streaming down his face, though silently. He hated everyone, including himself. How could he just let Mikey be captured like that?! It wasn't fair! He looked at his door as it creaked open. Splinter walked in.

"My son, I know how you feel. I too am dealing with my own self loathing," He whispered. Raph stared at him with wide eyes. How did he know? Clearing his throat, Splinter continued. "The night Michelangelo disappeared, I thought I sensed him moving, but feel back asleep instead of checking on him," Splinter let his own tears stain the fur on his face. "I can't help but think that if I had gotten up and done something, he would be here, and I know you feel the same way," Raph just looked at him, dumbfounded. Then, he finally let the walls that held his pain inside fall away and hugged Splinter, holding him close as he poured his heart out in gut-wrenching sobs. Splinter simply held his son close, rubbing his shell and whispering soft word of comfort to him. He looked down after a few minutes to find him sleeping. Smiling, Splinter laid Raph down and walked quietly out of the room. Listening to the loud snores, Splinter was glad he could give one of his sons peace, and shut the door quietly behind him.

Mikey wished he was dead. He practically was anyway. The Shredder would walk in, ask him the same question, get no answer, and then proceed to beat the shit out of him. Mikey never made a sound, no matter how much pain he was in. He opened his mouth to eat and drink, but nothing else. He wouldn't even give The Shredder the luxury of his screams. It hurt a lot, especially when Stinkman went and cut him open, prodding his insides and taking pictures for further study. Afterwards, The Shredder had branded him with some symbol on his arm where he couldn't As he looked in the mirror The Shredder had placed in front of him to taunt him, he saw that it was the foot clan symbol, and he noticed what he looked like. Scars, bruises, and cuts were all over him, and he still had stitches from those gashes on his cheek. He was much thinner, since he was barely fed, but that wasn't what worried him. His eyes looked so dim, almost completely dull. It ached to see those two sparkling orbs he was used to see on his face so dead. Mustering up his courage, he smiled, a little spark igniting in his eyes. He would spite that bastard Shredder to the very end. He wouldn't break. If he'd died in this hellhole, he'd die smiling. Looking at his face once more, he felt saddened by his own smile. It wasn't a true smile, coming out of happiness. He smiled because it _hurt._

Donnie looked at the computer screen in front of him, face still wet from the tears he had shed earlier. He went through all the security cameras in New York, but couldn't see any Kraang or Foot activity. Even the Purple Dragons were laying low. Sighing in frustration, he put his head in his hands, staring at his green feet. Just then, Splinter walked in, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What trouble you, my son?" Donnie looked up at him with the same mahogany eyes Splinter possessed.

"Sensei, I'm supposed to be the nerd with all the answers. Two months after Mikey's gone, and I don't know anything about where he is, or how to find him!" Donnie was practically screaming at the end, his eyes filled with fresh tears. Splinter sighed and stared at the ceiling with a faraway look in his eye.

"Donatello, your frustrations are justified, but you don't need to burden yourself with the need to answer questions other may solve themselves. You are smart, but that should be a talent, not a weight on your shoulder you have to bear," Splinter replied. Upon hearing noises from the dojo, Splinter sighed once again. Looking down at his now smiling son, he said, "I must check on yet another one of your brothers, so get some sleep," He walked out of the room, and Donnie followed suit, moving his heavy legs to his room and flopping down on his bed, immediately falling asleep.

Leo practiced his katas alone in the dojo, sweat dripping off his face. He didn't even know why he tried anymore. These damn katas weren't going to bring Mikey back. He flinched at the thought of his baby brother, hurt, captured, or, worst of all dead. Was being tortured worse than being dead? He felt terrible having to choose between the two. Now furious, he threw punches and kicks at the worn out punching bag. "Careful, my son. That punching bag is on its last life," Splinter called from the doorway. Leo stopped, looking at Splinter with dull eyes. Letting his arms drop to his sides, he sighed.

"Sorry, Sensei, it's just that I'm supposed to keep my team together, but everything's falling apart," Leo stared at the ground, ashamed.

"Leonardo, you are the leader, the front. You keep things running smoothly. Rapheal is the strength, beating down every foe with an iron fist. He protects the team as well. Donatello is the brains, making things, like the Shellrazor and shellcycle. He fixes things, whether bone or machine, and know what to do when a team member is hurt. However, Michelangelo is the glue and positivity. He keeps the team close and upbeat with his carefree personality. That's why losing him hurts more than just the family, but the team," Splinter replied. "I know you are in pain, but keep trying to find him; don't give up," He continued. Leo watched as his father walked out. "I know it is something Michelangelo would do,"

"Mikey!"

Mikey's head shot up at that voice. It sounded like… Raph? The door was kicked open revealing his brothers. He nearly cried out in joy. Leo cut the chains that held him and laid him on the ground. He wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn't. He figured Doctor Donnie would help him. He looked around, confused. Donnie wasn't wrapping up his wounds, they all still had their weapons out, and no one was watching the door. He saw a scary smile creep onto their faces as the stared at him. Leo held him in place with his foot. Though he couldn't say a word, he only thought of one question.

'Guys?'


End file.
